youngwritersclubfandomcom-20200213-history
Skills
Writing Skills: Feel free to add tips! -Don't just write what you're seeing. Sure that's great but metaphors can help paint a clear picture. For instance. "her hat was red" try something like. "her hat sat parched on her head. the color of a blood red rose blossom in the spring". well you know =) -Katniss&PrimSisterhood. ---- -Add flow words. Examples: *whimsical *enigmatic *florescent *beauteous Readwritelivenikki (talk) 02:14, September 15, 2012 (UTC) ---- ~'Show, don't tell! '''Let your writing speak for you - and as Samuel Clemmens once said, ''Don't tell us that the old lady screamed, bring her on and let her show us. ''Showing and not telling is a way to grip the audience, for example, I will change one extract from a book into a better one: : ''Lizzie was frustrated when she put the phone down. She looked up and felt sad when she saw the mirror which was smashed. : Into... : Lizzie slammed the phone down; she looked up at the broken mirror and tears flooded her eyes. : ''-Sirens of Oakvale-Talk-http://www.sunsetcrimson.wikia.com%7CSC Wiki 23:45, September 14, 2012 (UTC)'' ---- Don't be afraid of what people will think of your story! If it's crazy, who cares? You cant base your decisions on what other people might think of it. For example, my cousin kept obsessing over how I killed off the love interest in my story. Twice. :) But don't think of that. If its a good story, nobody should care about the craziness of insanity. Readwritelivenikki (talk) 02:14, September 15, 2012 (UTC) ---- Want to write a bestseller? Read a bestseller. ''Don't expect to become a master of the Writing craft if you've never even read a book by Stephen King. By bestseller, I don't mean Twilight - read masterpieces, both modern and classic. Read Edgar Allan Poe, read the Necronomicon by H.P. Lovecraft, just ''read. ''-Sirens of Oakvale-Talk-http://www.sunsetcrimson.wikia.com%7CSC Wiki 21:53, September 23, 2012 (UTC)'' ---- Do not edit more then 1 time. it makes the story dull !! FortunateCookie (talk) 20:39, October 1, 2012 (UTC) ---- 21:36, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Begin with something interesting! Nobody wants to read a boring book! "Write on!" -Felicia (talk) 21:36, October 1, 2012 (UTC) ---- Descriptions Remember to write description, and a lot of them! The reader can't read the authors mind, and what the author pictures may be completely different from what the reader pictures, UNLESS there are provided a good description. This also counts locations, items and such, not just characters. For example: Un-descriptive: "I walk into the forest. It is creepy." There are themes you can create with this forest, which can affect the way the reader reads the story. Descriptive: I walk in to the forest. The silence almost feels like a loud noise itself. Not even animal sounds are present. Only my loud footstep echoes throughout the woods as if the entire forest was dead. The grey tree trunk rises sky-high before me, so that dark shadows are cast before me and the thick forest ceiling of branches and leaves makes it so that not even one ray of sunlight reaches down to the surface. The air is damp and clammy, and the morning mist still has not faded even though it's mid-day. The forest floor is muddy and is covered by a thin carpet of brown leaves. It is like a brush of brown and grey has painted over everything green that there ever was in this forest. It feels as if... as if I am being watched... but by what? I can't imagine that anything in here but myself who is actually alive... Now this creates a quite gloomy astrosphere which can be good in various situations. This make it seem like the forest is filled with mysteries and danger and make the reader feel that sense of mystery, but let's say you would want another theme for you forest: Un-descriptive: "I walk into the forest. It is beautiful." Descriptive: I walk into the forest. The refreshing smell of morning air, resin and bark is overwhelming, almost filling me with new life. The forest floor greets my feet with soft light green moss that almost make me want to take off my shoes so that I can really walk on it. Even in the morning you can already hear the noises from various animals. The bees are buzzing, the birds are singing and small squeaks are heard every now and then too. The brown oak trees stand tall, as if they were trying to reach the sky's surface. Light glitters down through the leaves, lightening up the natural path that stretches throughout the forest floor. The whole forest just feels... young... young and healthy. It greets me, almost like it was my home. Now that forest makes the protagonist feel much more save, which will make the reader feel so too. Mon anglais c'est trés bien... Oh wait, crap, that was french. (talk) 23:50, January 19, 2013 (UTC) ---- DON'T FORGET TO LEAVE YOUR SIGNATURE! Category:Writing Improvement